regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Constitution 2-Neal
1 - Parenthetical bonus applies to warriors only. All other classes receive maximum bonus of +2 per die. :2 - All 1s rolled for Hit Dice are automatically considered 2s. :3 - All 1s and 2s rolled for Hit Dice are automatically considered 3s. :4 - All 1s, 2s, and 3s rolled for Hit Dice are automatically considered 4s. A character's Constitution (Con) score encompasses their physique, fitness, health, and physical resistance to hardship, injury, and disease. Since this ability affects the character's hit points and chances of surviving such tremendous shocks as being physically reshaped by magic or resurrected from death, it is vitally important to all classes. Some classes have minimum allowable Constitution scores. A character's initial Constitution score is the absolute limit to the number of times the character can be raised or resurrected from death. Each such revival reduces the character's Constitution score by one. Magic can restore a reduced Constitution score to its original value or even higher, but this has no effect on the number of times a character can be revived from death! Once the character has exhausted their original Constitution, nothing short of divine intervention can bring them back, and divine intervention is reserved for only the bravest and most faithful heroes! For example, Rath's Constitution score at the start of their adventuring career is 12. He can be revived from death 12 times. If they dies a 13th time, they cannot be resurrected or raised. Hit Point Adjustment is added to or subtracted from each Hit Die rolled for the character. However, no Hit Die ever yields less than 1 hit point, regardless of modifications. If an adjustment would lower the number rolled to 0 or less, consider the final result to be 1. Always use the character's current Constitution to determine hit point bonuses and penalties. Only warriors are entitled to a Constitution bonus of +3 or +4. Non-warrior characters who have Constitution scores of 17 or 18 receive only +2 per die. The Constitution bonus ends when a character reaches 10th level (9th for warriors and priests)--neither the Constitution bonus nor Hit Dice are added to a character's hit points after he has passed this level (see the character class descriptions in Chapter 3). If a character's Constitution changes during the course of adventuring, their hit points may be adjusted up or down to reflect the change. The difference between the character's current hit point bonus (if any) and the new bonus is multiplied by the character's level (up to 10) and added to or subtracted from the character's total. If Delsenora's Constitution increased from 16 to 17, she would gain 1 hit point for every level she had, up to 10th level. System Shock states the percentage chance a character has to survive magical effects that reshape or age their body: petrification (and reversing petrification), polymorph, magical aging, etc. It can also be used to see if the character retains consciousness in particularly difficult situations. For example, an evil wizard polymorphs their dim-witted hireling into a crow. The hireling, whose Constitution score is 13, has an 85% chance to survive the change. Assuming they survive, they must successfully roll for system shock again when they are changed back to their original form or else they will die. Resurrection Survival lists a character's percentage chance to be successfully resurrected or raised from death by magic. The player must roll the listed number or less on percentile dice for the character to be revived. If the dice roll fails, the character is dead, regardless of how many times he has previously been revived. Only divine intervention can bring such a character back again. :In Arcadia, no one has been resurrected in 1500 years. It is unknown if it is even possible. Poison Save modifies the saving throw vs. poison for humans, elves, gnomes, and half-elves. Dwarves and halflings do not use this adjustment, since they have special resistances to poison attacks. The DM has specific information on saving throws. Regeneration enables those with specially endowed Constitutions (perhaps by a wish or magical item) to heal at an advanced rate, regenerating damage taken. The character heals 1 point of damage after the passage of the listed number of turns. However, fire and acid damage (which are more extensive than normal wounds) cannot be regenerated in this manner. These injuries must heal normally or be dealt with by magical means. Category:2.Neal